


The Mustache (Cake)

by sunflowerbi



Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, eve signs her divorce papers, naturally, villanelle wants to celebrate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:21:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25317475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflowerbi/pseuds/sunflowerbi
Summary: Based on thistumblr postEve signs her divorce papers, so Villanelle buys her a cake shaped like a mustache and giggles about it a bunch because she's a child.
Relationships: Eve Polastri/Villanelle | Oksana Astankova
Comments: 2
Kudos: 91





	The Mustache (Cake)

**Author's Note:**

> This was wildly fun to write I'm gonna be honest. Thanks for the awesome idea, adler-esque!

“I cannot believe it’s over. It feels… strange.” Eve noted, unclicking the pen she’d just used to sign her divorce papers, her marriage officially ended. She looked over Niko’s signature, neat and orderly, the same as it’s been as long as she’s known him. She felt an odd mix of emotion, relief and nostalgia combining into a gentle sort of excitement that made her want to take a nap. It had been emotionally exhausting, even though Eve had allowed Niko to keep anything he’d wanted, taking whatever he didn’t want to deal with. She figured she’d owed him that much. Now though, everything was settled, she’d sold off what she didn’t want and brought her few remaining items to her apartment with Villanelle.

“Yes, well, divorces can be messy, although yours was one of the most amicable ones I’ve ever dealt with.” Her attorney explained, collecting the papers to be filed. “The papers should go through in the next couple months. There’s really no way to know exactly how long it’ll take, but like I said, it’s a simple settlement, so hopefully it won’t take long.”

“Thank you, I appreciate it.” She collected her things, slipping on her coat. Now she was ready to go home and kiss her girlfriend, maybe watch a movie, and eat some shitty takeout. It was nearly two and she hadn’t managed to eat breakfast, Villanelle keeping her in bed for the entire morning. Villanelle knew Eve was hers, but she still felt a pang of jealousy when it came to Niko. Luckily for Eve, Villanelle was hot when she was jealous, which meant that her morning had been incredibly fun, even if it made her a bit late to her meeting with the attorney.

She caught the first bus home, sending a text to Villanelle asking her to order something for them to eat. It was only a twenty-minute ride back but hopefully if she ordered now Eve wouldn’t have to wait for long once she got home. 

-

“Hey V, I’m back!” Eve called, taking off her coat and dumping most of her things on the table by the door. She waited for a response as she kicked off her shoes, a bit concerned at just how quiet the apartment was. “Babe, where are you?” She wondered passively if Villanelle had fallen asleep, although she’d been texting her a few minutes ago. That was, until she made it to the kitchen. Sitting in the middle of the counter, was a cake, shaped like a mustache concerningly similar to Niko’s, with Villanelle’s frosted handwriting on top reading, _“Congrats! xx”._ Eve laughed despite herself, feeling her exhaustion fall away as proper excitement took its place. She was _free_ , really and truly. She and Villanelle no longer held any obligations to anyone, and they could do whatever they wanted.

A giggle from the other room broke her out of her thoughts, and she realized Villanelle was hidden behind their bedroom door, watching her reaction to the cake. “You’re ridiculous, you know that right?” She laughed, making her way to the blonde, who’d since fallen over with her own laughter, thoroughly entertained by her own joke.

“I was very excited, so I ordered a cake. They were confused when I asked for a mustache, even more when I brought a picture. They did not ask any questions though; I gave them a lot of money.” She grabbed Eve’s hands, pulling her over to the cake. “It’s a Saeng Cream Cake, you said it was for special occasions, and this is a special occasion, so I thought it would be appropriate.”

“I love you, Villanelle.” Eve smiled, pressing a quick kiss against her lips. She was happy, unbelievably so, and she wouldn’t change a thing.

“I love you too, darling. I love you more than I ever thought I could love anyone.” Villanelle whispered, a confession that held true for them both. They’d both kill and die for each other, but they were more than happy to live for each other instead. “Can we still watch a movie?”

Eve laughed, her arms wrapping around Villanelle’s waist, “Of course, but only if we can eat the cake in bed.”

“A deal.” Villanelle kissed Eve, this time a bit slower, both pouring love into it, allowing themselves to get lost in it.

“Come on, the mustache isn’t going to eat itself.” Grabbing the cake, Villanelle skipped towards their bedroom. Eve grabbed a couple forks and followed behind, struck for a moment by just how much she loved the woman in front of her.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment if you enjoyed, validation fuels me 🥰
> 
> I'm [sunflowerbi](https://sunflowerbi.tumblr.com/) on tumblr!


End file.
